


Have you ever fall in love?

by fivesky5



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Apink - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesky5/pseuds/fivesky5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Intro:</p><p>Kang Seung Yoon and Jung Eunji were competing for a school president. Seungyoon won and Eunji was furious for the result. She came across this stupid rivalry with him and didn’t let herself to fall for his kindness offering her a position in his committee.</p><p>What will happen someday when she found out that Seugyoon is her future hero? Someone she will look up and eventually attached to?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> Intro:
> 
> Kang Seung Yoon and Jung Eunji were competing for a school president. Seungyoon won and Eunji was furious for the result. She came across this stupid rivalry with him and didn’t let herself to fall for his kindness offering her a position in his committee.
> 
> What will happen someday when she found out that Seugyoon is her future hero? Someone she will look up and eventually attached to?

 

 

It has been raining all afternoon and the weather was a bit mild. It was not cold but was not hot either. A perfect day to go out. Soon after the rain stopped, she was preparing to go get some groceries done. It was only 10 minutes driving, so it won’t take long for her to finish the shopping soon. The house was so quiet that week as her parents were on overseas duty. Things have been really boring for her living by herself for the past 3 days. She walked to the garage and went straight to her car. She turned on the car and started to adjust her seatbelt, checking the car’s mirror, and finally left the house.

_“looks nice”_ she mumbled while looking at the grove along the way. She lived in a very nice neighborhood where she could enjoy those trees every other morning while walking around and breath some fresh air. The trees look happy to finally get some fresh rain drops after those long humid days. She smiled brightly. She’s been stuck in the house for the past 3 days so it’s so good to finally drive and take a look around.

She turned her car right on the intersection after driving for around 10 minutes. She parked carefully at that big parking lot and run a little to the entrance with her wallet in her left hand. She pulled down her hoodie covering her hair and picked the trolley in the right side of the store. That store is one of her favorite. It’s a bit expensive there but the quality of the product is excellent. And she goes shopping there more than any other groceries so she knows exactly where to go and in which section if she needs something in hurry.

It was Sunday afternoon and the store was basically crowded. People usually shopped for their weekly groceries on weekend so she was expecting that it’s gonna be a bit noisy. She started picking up some stacks of broccoli and went straight to get a bulk of mushroom when she noticed something, little distant away from her. She was surprised and a bit in disbelief to what she was looking in front of her. She turned her head away and quickly finishing her business and moved quietly to other aisle, trying to avoid what she has seen. She pushed over her trolley and she was panicking a lil bit when the trolley hit someone’s back.

_“ah, I’m sorry”_ she said while helping to collect that person’s stuffs. It was all over the floor. Thank God it was only some snacks and some stacks of toilet paper. The person didn’t move at all until she handed out those stuffs and both were caught in silence. She didn’t know what to do when she found out that person was the same person she noticed few minutes ago while trying to run away.

He was her school rival and also her school student council president, Kang Seung Yoon. One of the top 3 people in school she would want to avoid and have no interest to talk to. But she accidentally hit him while trying to run away and she was trapped in difficult situation, she didn’t know how to stop that awkward feeling.

**“Eunji—aa?”** He finally opened up a conversation after those long pauses.

**“hhmmmmmmmm?”** She answered quietly not wanting to actually talk anything because she was too embarrassed.

**“I didn’t expect to meet you here.”** Seungyoon replied to her mumbling trying to calm down her nervousness.

**“Yeah, I didn’t either. I didn’t know you know this place too. May be just a coincident.”**   She was muttering and making it more awkward for him to answer what she was saying.

**“I shop here quiet often. Well, I’m sorry I was blocking your way”** He responded to her bitter voice knowing that she seems uncomfortable.

**“I’m sorry again”** she muttered an apology and then left.

He looked at her back saying almost nothing but putting a smile in his face. He seemed to know that Eunji wouldn’t want to meet him in this strange place while she was shopping. He continued walking around the store after a while hoping that she wouldn’t run because of him again.

Few minutes after that incident, Eunji wasn’t enjoying the shopping anymore (which were not the case) so she went straight to the counter and picked only the stuffs that she really needed for the next few days. When she was stacking her groceries up in the counter, she knew someone was already lining behind her. And yes, it was Seungyoon. She gave him a scary glanced and observing him from top to bottom, wondering why among all other counters, he needed to be standing there, lining behind her.

Seungyoon felt like he had no issue with it because that counter has the shortest line. Other counters had more lines so he had no options other than lining after her. He was pretending that he was okay that he didn’t notice Eunji’s observation. He was trying to act cool about it. Just to make sure that he didn’t create too many fuss because he knew the store was hella crowded and he didn’t want to create problematic debates. The man behind the counter started scanning Eunji’s bags and she looked really uncomfortable probably think that she really wanted to go out soon and didn’t need to see Seungyoon any longer.

**“it’s 80 for all, mam”** said the man behind the counter while putting in those stuff to the grocery bags.

She swiped her card and strangely, it wasn’t working the first time. She tried once again and it was not working as well. She got a bit panicky because that should not happen in times of emergency like that, when she was trying hard to get this done soon as possible. She tried once more but it was still not working too. And the fact that she didn’t have any cash left in her wallet made her more miserable.

**“I didn’t have any cash left, can you keep this stuffs for me? I’ll run to my house and will be back soon, I need to get my other card”** She asked that man behind the counter in disbelief, what the fuck is going on with her card. She hated that moment so much. Why it should be at the time when she really needs to move quick?

**“I can try with my card first if you want to, just in case there’s something wrong with the reader”** Seungyoon came in and offered help.

**“No thank you, I can handle this”** Eunji responded to him boldly without even looking up to his face.

**“Mam, I think he has a good point, why not try his offer? This counter has problem reading card since yesterday. So I was wondering it could be the case.”** The guy behind the counter added her confusion on what she should do.

Kang Seung Yoon stepped up while she was still considering his offer and swiped his card in that machine.

And it was working well. He paid the bill and left Eunji in confusion even more.

**“it’s not the best time to argue because people are waiting at the back. Also, you can pay me anytime you want. It’s not a big deal. You need to fix your card soon. Don’t think too much and just get back to your home safe.”** He helped her with those bags and he didn’t let her talk any single word because he knew Eunji was going to talk gibberish and calling him attention seeker.  She looked at his back walking back to the counter and started working on his own stuffs while apologizing to some people lining behind him. She still didn’t get it but she would pay him later. This shouldn’t be a big deal. And it wasn’t big amount of money too. She knew she didn’t need to spend times ranting on him this time. She packed her bags to her car and something strange happened for no reason, again. She couldn’t turn on her car machine. She couldn’t start the car.

**“Oh Lord, not again, please”** She knew that car has long been problematic and she always wanted to get a new one but she loves the car so much she treasured it no matter how much problems she needs to deal with. She looked outside and it was drizzling. No one was home for her to call and it was too much to call a taxy because she didn’t have money either and afraid she didn’t have in home as well. She thought of waiting for a bit longer for the car to coordinate sometime later. She leant back and lowering her seat, turning on some music. She breath in and out still with all the things happening randomly today. She didn’t even know why the hell that her card was not working well. She kept looking ahead and patiently waiting when she met his eyes again right in front of her car dashboard.

_“Seungyoon?”_ she thought to herself. She saw him waving from inside his car, he parked his car right in front of hers. It was a total embarrassment. _Did he know that this is my car?_ She murmured. She hated the fact that it should be another person instead of him. She kept looking at him and tried to read what he was trying to say through his gesture. His hands waved like he was asking “what happened” but she pretended like she didn’t understand anything. Before she finished explaining through her body language, her phone rang and it was a call from a new number. She quickly answered just because she wanted to make an alibi to Seungyoon and made sure that she could look extremely okay. She didn’t want him to help her again. It’s gonna be second embarrassment of the day. She then quickly answered the call, had no clue who it was.

**“Eunji-aa, you okay?”** Someone she knew speaking over the phone.

**“Seungyoon?”** She didn’t believe she just answered a call from Seungyoon.. She was tounged tied. She looked at him over to his car and he was holding his phone for real.

**“You still have my number?”** Eunji tried to calm herself down and asking for clarification before he continued speaking.

**“Yes. Why wouldn’t I? I thought we talked a lot over the phone last year if I’m not mistaken”** Seungyoon calmly answered but he sounded a bit disappointed. Guess he found out Eunji deleted his number.

Damn. She noticed that Seungyoon probably knew she deleted his phone number. It was true that they were discussing a lot the last time, but his winning as the school president created a huge distant between the two. Eunji was also running for the president candidate. He won and Eunji hated it the most because only Seungyoon would ever ruin her dream to be number one person in the council. He offered her a position to be part of his committee. But she refused. The only option for her is the president position and she didn’t need any other else.

**“Are you okay?** **Seems like something wrong with the car? Do you want me to help you with something?”** Seungyoon asked like he won over Eunji this time. For sure he wouldn’t let her rambling too much.

She looked at Seungyoon through his car’s dashboard. She wanted to convince herself, that it’s okay. _Seungyoon doesn’t bite. He’s a fine guy. You shouldn’t be worried too much of him, Eunji-aa._ She was self-talking.

**“Well, would you mind driving me home? My car just got really cranky and you know I didn’t bring money for a taxy”** She finally asked to go with him and sighed heavily. She gave up. She really wanted to return home and the only person she could ask for help was him.

And Seungyoon drove her home. It was an extremely awkward moment. They didn’t talk at all along the way. Eunji seemed uneasy to start a conversation too. So she let it be. She just didn’t know what to say. And that day passed like that. She was saying almost nothing when he left her house. She said thanks for helping her and that was all. He didn’t even say a thing too making it more uncomfortable for her.

She went ahead to her living room and leant back to her arm chair. Closing her eyes and wondering why is it so strange with all these incidents. Why it needs to be him. Countless time she was sighing and still didn’t believe there will be times like this where she finally got in touch with him again after the past one year. She looked over the phone. Seungyoon must be home already. She wanted to call him and say proper thank you this time but was thinking whether that could be too much of her to do. But she wasn’t really thanking her so it should be okay to call Seungyoon and said thanks for helping him today. _What would it be if he wasn’t there to help?_ She thought. She kept playing and thinking.

She finally called him hoping that he wouldn’t embarrass her and saying that she made it an excuse for her to call.

**“Hi”,** He said the first time he answered the call.

**“Hi, are you home?”** Eunji replied to him now with more calm tone.

**“Yes, I am”** He said plainly. **“I hope you don’t call me only to say that you owe me something, you will pay it soon and call me attention seeker”** Seungyoon was teasing her.

She lifted her lips a little bit knowing Seungyoon is joking around. She looked so pretty when she smiled like that.

**“Sorry I didn’t do a proper manner to you. I should thank you for helping me today. It was too awkward. I am sorry I need to say this over the phone”** She said earnestly.

**“Don’t worry about that. You don’t have to apologize. I was thinking of how awkward that time too. It was quiet funny tho. We’re school friends. We know each other but it seems like we’re strangers.”** He added.

That word hits her so much she remembered how close they were in the past until Eunji found out that Seungyoon was also applying for the student body president too. Well, they were not best friends, but being two of the highest achieving students, the two were almost doing school project together. They were like the mascot of their school. Eunji, not only she’s been one the brightest at school, she’s also humanitarian who is always involved in many charitable activities both in and outside her school. Seungyoon was no different. He has been the school most famous guy with his smart and clean image. His friends also praise him for his lovable personality. But they were competing for the president’s position last year and everything started from there. Guess, Eunji became so attached to her dream and not wanting to lose no matter what. But Seungyoon won nonetheless. Her team speculating that Seungyoon might have sabotaged voters from the female students. which turned out false. Since then, they have almost no interaction. Seungyoon was basically an easy going person, he has nothing against Eunji. But Eunji seems to be so reluctant to work in the same project again and avoid him most of the time. That’s why he said, he feels like a stranger beside her knowing how much Eunji hated him the most.

**“I’ll pay the bill as soon as possible”** She speaks to him.

**“Eunji-aa, don’t take my words seriously. You don’t need to. It’s not a big deal.”** He laughed a little.

**“No, I’ll still pay you for that. I don’t want to owe you a single penny.”** She insisted.

**“Okay. If you insisted. I will let you pay me for that. But I don’t want you to pay me cash.”** He responded playfully.

**“What do you mean?”** She’s anticipating Seungyoon will play on her situation. **“Don’t ask me for something I couldn’t do”** She added quickly just in case Seungyoon asking her to do something she couldn’t do.

**“Are you free next week?”** He asked her directly.

**“Why?”** She asked with her furrowed eyebrows.

**“Answer my question first, and you’ll know”** He added her confusion. He knows what he’s on.

She sighed a little bit. She knows it’s gonna be this way. He must be planning on something for her. _I shouldn’t call him and do this. He’s annoying._ She mumbles.  

**“Just say whatever you want, I promise I’ll do that”** She started to get furious.

**“I’ll wait for you at 4pm this Saturday near the Cosmo Park. There’s an ice cream place around the park and it’s so good and you need to try one. You will need to buy me for that”** Seungyoon slowly told her his wish.

**“What is actually this? Are you trying to take advantage from this situation?”** Eunji wasn’t pleased with the statement.

**“You only have that option if you really want to pay me for today’s bill”** He responded.

**“OKAY. I’ll do that. It’s just an ice cream. I’ll see you there.”** Eunji took the bet and she promised to go meeting him next Saturday.

The call ended and she was wondering what will happen this Saturday. She needed to be ready with any situation. What if he asked her to do something ugly? What if he asked his friends from the council and make her stranded all by herself? What if? What if? She has so many what if in her mind. But she promised to come. She’ll try to pay back what Seungyoon did for her today.

_It’s gonna be easy._ She said confidently, standing up ready to prepare for her dinner.

 


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Seungyoon, Eunji, and Ice Cream date!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, un beta-d and mistakes are all mine..

A sound of Eunji breathing heavily today more than the usual. It’s Saturday and she’s gonna be meeting Seungyoon for their ice cream “date”. Well it’s not necessarily a date, but you can count as one. She doesn’t know what Seungyoon’s motives are but she will make sure, she’s doing it better this time so she could end this quick and forget all that as soon as this business done.

The thing is, she has been conflicting for she’s not sure why. She was wondering from last night, what outfit she’s gonna be wearing for the “so called date”. Let’s be honest, she wouldn’t want to appear ugly even if Seungyoon isn’t her someone special. She wants to look good and appreciating Seungyoon’s manner the last time, helping her. But she also thought of whether Seungyoon will think the same. Worst case scenario, what if she wears make up and dress up but then Seungyoon wears something more casual? It would be a total embarrassment.

She stared at that big closet in front of her and checking out all of those best outfit she has. _“Well, I should have thought simple”_ she self-talked.  She stared for sometimes to the many clothes scattered around her bed. She has been trying to wear the clothes and finding the best possible one for the meeting. It was apparently not easy to find something that really matches you when it’s not a date or not a formal meeting either.

_“Fuck I hate this”_ she muttered in front of the big mirror next to the closet. The last time she did this stupid stuff was when she was in Junior high and she had this first date with someone she admired because of his academic performance. Eunji has this “smart guy” standard for her to finally looking up to somebody. It’s either not easy for her to fall in love again or it’s her too high standard that makes her too difficult to get into a relationship again.

_“Eunji—yaa”_ a voice from outside the room, sound of someone knocking the door.

_“yes, Eomma”_ She response lazily while laying, curling into her pillow.

_“breakfast is ready, sweetheart”_ she’s standing in front of the door.

_“I’ll be there in five minutes”_ She says, lazily. Losing her appetite.

_“oh, okay. I’ll see you downstairs”_ Her mom leaves her wondering why she’s acting so strange lately.

 

\----------------

03.30pm and Eunji is already in the car.

The park is not that far, it will take around 10 to 15 minutes there so she would be fine. She will arrive on time. She breathes in and out, getting ready to meet this guy whom she has avoided for a year or so. She doesn’t know what to talk later so she’s really nervous about this. She hopes it will just end with no issues. You know, she got mad really easy when she got into an argument. She was thinking of making a list of possible topics she would want to talk to Seungyoon just in case the conversation turns really boring. But no, it is not her style. Why does she bother to do that? Seungyoon should do all the talk and she will just response with a soft yes, no, or may be. _“It’s gonna be easy, Eunjiyaaa.. Relax.”_ She determined.

She started her car and for some reasons, the weather looks really nice for a park stroll. _Seungyoon picked a good date_. She thought. Eunji has never been to this park before. Well, because her house has its own beautiful garden, so she doesn’t really need it to go somewhere far.

\----------------

15 minutes later, 3.45PM, she arrives in the park area. The park is pretty big. It’s one of the 3 biggest park in the city.

_“He’s here”_ Inside her car, Eunji checking on Seungyoon from afar and that guy is already there waiting, sitting on a bench near one of a small lake just next to the parking lot. “ _I gotta be ready”_. She adds.

Aside from her nervousness, she is actually curious what Seungyoon has for today. She walks fast after parking her car and Seungyoon spotting her just before she arrives, waving his hand.

_“why he dressed so nicely?”_ she thought while walking toward him. And she waves back to Seungyoon, acting all good, because she’s apologizing for her improper gesture the last time. They met few times at school before this meeting and it was super strange because Seungyoon seemed to avoid her. May be because he didn’t want Eunji to feel awkward today? Anything could be very possible.  

She approaches him and he looks so nice in his light grey t-shirt.

_“hey, have you been waiting long here?”_ She asks him first.

_“No, I guess around 10 minutes ago?”_ He smiles and answers her.

_“So, shall we?”_

Eunji nods in agreement.

_“Was the traffic crowded today?”_ Seungyoon tries to open up for a conversation while they’re walking to the ice cream place.  

_It wasn’t bad. But it’s Saturday so I was actually expecting people will be on the road, probably travelling or going to check some places out._ She tries her best to not looking very awkward while answering and walking beside her school president.

_“Good to know. So, how’s your car now? Has it been fixed?”_ Seungyoon sounds concern.

_“Oh, I don’t know. I haven’t checked that yet. Dad takes care of it. I drive my mom’s today.”_ Eunji tells him.

_“I see. Anyway, we will walk around 5 minutes to the ice cream place. Will that be okay for you?”_

_“Ya, sure. It’s not a big deal. The ice cream better be good, tho.”_ She smiles.

_“Oh, you will like it a lot. Don’t worry. They have one of the best homemade ice cream in town. Of course, if you like eating ice cream tho. You like ice cream don’t you?”_

_“Yeah, I love ice cream.”_ Nonchalantly.

The place is a neat cute little ice cream place that could hold only few people not more than 30 possibly. But the line is already long. The place looks so nice from outside. Salem green with white and some adorable flower plants that looks new to Eunji’s eye or may be the owner keeps the plants well. She doesn’t know. But the exterior looks simply stunning.

\--------------

_“What’s the best flavor would you recommend me?_ ” Eunji asking for Seungyoon’s advice.

_“Hmmmmm. I like many of them. The green tea, mint, and the mango are probably my favorite. But you may want to mix it a little bit. Some say their blueberry is good too. But they have around 30 something different flavors you might want to try. So, it’s all up to you. But you can actually ask the guy behind the counter to let you taste whatever flavor you want to.”_ His serious tone somehow amused Eunji. 

Eunji looks at him, amazed. Trying to describe that moment when Seungyoon talked quite well explaining this thing. You know, she never saw Seungyoon this fun, so she is enjoying the scene well.

She laughed a little. Quietly but loud enough for Seungyoon’s ear.

_“Why?”_ He asks. Puzzled.

_“No, it’s just funny for me.”_ She keeps laughing in disbelief.

_“With what? My clothes? Or what?”_ His eyes widened, his fingers are on his hair, stroking it back trying to find what’s going on with Eunji that makes her laughing at him like that.  

_“Aneyaaaa.. I mean, the way you explain those flavors is so adorable. You sure know this place a lot.”_

He laughs at it too. “ _I’m sorry I guess I am too excited. I love this place and I go here for like years, so yeah..”_

She’s still laughing over the fact that she doesn’t really think, quiet smart studious Seungyoon loves ice cream this much. He never talks about this place when they were still close, Eunji doesn’t know his obsession to ice cream to be very honest. She finds him really cute.

They both get their ice cream ready after a while. Eunji looks so excited and can’t seem to wait to taste the ice cream.

They sit in the small table near the counter with two seating. There’s not many option available because it’s almost packed.

_“So you got Mango?”_

_“mmmm.”_ She nods. _“I love Mango so much so I am gonna try this. It looks really good.”_

_“It is really good for sure.”_ He smiles at her.

_“Is that coffee?”_ She asks him back. 

_“Yup. Not my favorite but I still like the flavor. Been a while since I have this one.”_

 

And the next few minutes is full of awkward silence. They both look like enjoying their ice cream so much but it seems that they won’t start conversation anytime soon. Eunji is looking a bit nervous, she has been playing with her feet for sometimes. That’s just a habit when she gets nervous. Tap a little and make sounds from it.

_“Eeeeeeunji—yaa,”_

_“Hmmmm?”_ She looks him up all a sudden after staring at the right wall of the building. She seems relieved that Seungyoon finally coming up with something.

_“I hope you don’t get mad because I asked you to buy me ice cream today_.”

Eunji stops licking her ice cream and looks at him carefully.

_“What do you want me to answer? Do you want me to get mad or not?”_

_“Please no.”_ He answers calmly. Sounding more pleading than joking.  

_“Well, I was actually suspicious about today. I don’t get it why do you need me to go here and buy you ice cream. I can actually stay at home and I don’t need to meet you if I want to. It’s way easier to just get you cash.”_ Her answer’s so straightforward as usual.

_“But I know you are not that type of person. You never made fall promises too. I know you will just come.”_ He replied. Playing the spoon on his ice cream cup, smiling at her.  

_“That’s true, I will most probably come but then if the ice cream is not this good, I was thinking to stay for 10 minutes? And leave.”_ Her smile is as sweet as Seungyoon. Honey eye smiles.  

Seungyoon checks over his watch in his left hand and makes sure himself it was already 15 minutes since they arrive.

_“It’s 15 minutes already, so I guess the ice cream exceeded your expectation?”_ While he’s scooping his. Teasing her.

_“8 out 10. ONLY BECAUSE I LOVE ICE CREAM.”_ She’s trying to find a way that she’s not 100% into this meeting, but she’s blushing a bit by now. Who could not when you sit in front of a handsome man smiling all sweet, it melts your heart?

_“Then, 8 would be more than enough to make you stay here with me longer, right?”_ Seungyoon is clearly a pro.

Eunji is so embarrassed to hear that and she looks confused what to respond him back.

_“ONLY if there’s something we can actually talk.”_ Oh, being Eunji as she is, she won’t lose.

Seungyoon slowly rising his head and he knows, Eunji’s face is blushing from embarrassment. He’s winning this moment actually. He knows his game.

_“We can talk about many things. I mean, we’re school friends, we can talk about school stuffs. May be about sports?”_ He gives her a long deep stares.

And she responds to it like their past habit as a rival, Eunji knows he’s teasing her.

_“I mean, something important to talk.”_ Her counter attack.

_“Is talking about us, considered important?”_ Seungyoon is really at it. He stared at her, again. This time, a firm stare.

She stares back. And silent.

They keep staring at each other until Seungyoon soften for a slight second,

_“Or is talking about Math, Sociology, English, Literature, important?”_ He grins, almost laughing at his own joke.

and they laugh together.

\-------------

_“It has been a while since the last time. I remember we had this good laugh very often.”_ Seungyoon lowering his head a little for he feels it sounds more too formal to bring this up again.

There’s a long pause before Eunji finally speaking up..

_“I remember that too. We used to work together and laughed whenever you made mistakes. Silly. Yaaaah, how come people at school actually voted you?”_ She’s pouting.

_“Me? mistakes? You did them too. But I’m always be the one giving it up on you. I will always say “I did it” or “I made mistake” to actually please you.”_

_“Aisssh, jjiinnnjaaaaa,, you’re just playing your victim card on me.”_ She gives Seungyoon’s left hand a soft punch.

_“Aw.”_ He’s screaming a little, pretending it really hurts his fingers.

_“See? Hmm.. Liar.”_

Seungyoon laughs as soon as he looks at how adorable Eunji is. It has been forever since they had this playful talk. At this point, he’s glad this is finally coming back. It’s so relaxing to finally able talking with her in the way it was in the past. He thought, while staring at her.

_“Yaaaaa, stop staring. It’s so uncomfortable, Seungyoon-a..”_ She looks over outside of the window far looking at how peaceful those trees, lining up, so green but she knows, Seungyoon has been stealing look from her and that actually makes her very nervous, once again.

_“Who’s staring at you? I’m staring at my ice cream.”_

She finally looks back at Seungyoon finding his answer very funny.

_“If you look at my ice cream, this coffee is actually bitter sweet. It has this taste of something you don’t like but once you try, you won’t stop. Like it’s the real coffee with caffeine in it, you’re addicted. Not sure if this explanation actually refer to the actual ice cream or just his way of saying how Eunji is dangerously sweet.”_

No matter what, it cracks Eunji up. He makes her laugh and her laugh is so addictive in his ears. It’s the same way when he describes the caffeine in his coffee.

_Her laugh is so endearing I don’t want her to stop._ Seungyoon muttered to himself.  What a beautiful sight.

\---------------

It’s already 7.30 when Seungyoon starts to notice that it’s time to leave. They have talked for hours now and it’s not wise of him to let Eunji stays outside her house longer than those hours. She should be back. So they leave the place, still packed with people coming in and out.

_“Thank you for today.”_ Seungyoon before Eunji opens her car door.

_“I would say thank you as well. It was fun and the ice cream was good”_ She responds, holding her car door knob.

_“Your business is done with me, but I hope we can still keep in touch like this”_ Seungyoon’s begging face.

_“Yaaaa, we’re at the same school, why wouldn’t we keep in touch, I see you almost 6 days in a week”_

_“I’m just afraid you’re gonna be avoiding me again”_ His face is even more concern than before.

_“It depends”_ Eunji raising her right hand to her chin, looking at him carefully. _“depends on what other places you would want me to go with you again”_ She lifted her lips and it forms a pretty smile on her face.

Seungyoon gets her a long de ep stare before he says, _“is this a call for me?”_

_“well, it’s on your own thought”_ She gives him another smile before she opens her car door and leaves him puzzled.

She starts her car and Seungyoon is still standing in disbelief, asking himself what game Eunji is playing on him when Eunji suddenly lowering her car window,

_“I’m going. Don’t think too much, I’ll see you in school Monday”_ Laughing at his puzzle face.

_“Safe drive, I’ll see on Monday”_ Seungyoon still with his adorable lost face.

\----------------

Eunji arrives at her home, walking to her bedroom when a message popped up on her phone screen.

 

KSY: _I'll take the deal!!!!_

 

She lets out a laugh and replies him back..

_kekekekekeke_

 

*DAYS HAVE BEEN FUN FOR THE TWO*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the very long update. I have you bear with me. Enjoy the fluffy YoonJi.. I hope to update more often.


End file.
